


Summer Suffering

by mthevlamister



Series: Praising Michael [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Guys I'm not cis, Ha!, I'm complaining through my tags, I'm dying, Jake is protective, Like dammit my stomach, M/M, Why do I get these, cross dressing, holy shit guys, i hate this, michael is an angel, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Does everyone have a crush on Michael?"Or:Michael has to cross dress because of a deal he made high.





	Summer Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll be that writer that gets people to draw for their fics but as of now I'm just waiting for requests. Send them in and I'll do my best.
> 
> I also wanna do a genderbend AU with Jeremy x Christine

School was going to be shit for the two. Jeremy and Christine were able to ignore the outside world in their bubble of protection and love; Michael and Jake were struggling together, their bubble was smashed. Jake was strong, stable, more words with an s. Michael was breakable and they both knew it. The love part of their bubble remained untouched but the protection part was damaged. They lost the protection when they got all different classes in senior year.

"Um, math first period."

"I have it second. I have english first."

"That's my last class."

"Shit."

"It'll work Michael! We have lunch together!" Jake grabbed Michael's hands. "Come here, I want to cuddle."

"Jake Dillinger I am upset about this and I want to change classes! Let me call the person who makes the schedules--YOUR HANDS ARE COLD STOP!" Michael screeched as Jake took Michael's face in his hands. "Stttoooooopp!" Michael laughed, grabbing his hands off. "You're too cold!"

"Warm me up then!" Jake whined, moving his hands to Michael's neck. "Mmm, you're always so warm baby."

"Holy shit Jake I'm upset and now I'm cold." Michael smiled while saying this though, indicating he was fine and slightly happier than what had said previous to the smile. "How are your hands this cold anyway?"

Jake made a humming noise before letting his hands fall to Michael's hoodie-covered shoulders. "So warm." Jake mumbled before kissing Michael who reciprocated the kiss quickly. Jake's hands slid down Michael's arms to take his hands, when Michael shivered he began to rub circles with his thumbs. Michael pulled away first, leaning close so their noses were touching. Jake smiled, squeezing his hands. "Feeling better?"

"I am, thank you. I still want to change classes Jakey." Michael closed his eyes, smiling.

"I am one hundred percent behind you on that, we can change classes to be in the same class but let's enjoy our summer a bit before we go crazy, okay?" Jake didn't take his eyes off his boyfriend, memorizing every freckle and acne scar on his face. He wouldn't point them out to Michael incase he got insecure about them; Jake loved each one, he would look for freckles on Michael when he was asleep and they were cuddling. "I want to do fun things, like go to the beach or make pies. We can invite our friends and snuggle at a beach house fireplace and look at the stars. You could teach me musical songs and dances and I could teach you how to properly throw a football; as much as I love you I have to say you can't throw it at all."

"Mmmm, so mean Jake." Michael opened his eyes and immediately blushed. "Have you been looking at me this whole time?"

"I love looking at you."

"That's creepy."

"Excuse me 'creeper in the bathroom' let me enjoy my boyfriend's appearance." Jake rubbed their noses together, causing Michael to laugh again. "He's the cutest when we're super close."

"He's not cute Jake, he's ugly and awkward." Michael stuck out his tongue, shrieking when Jake licked it. "JAKE DILLINGER THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

"Oh like I haven't licked your tongue before, we do this all the time when we make out." Jake made a face. "Also he is beautiful and interesting and such a geek whom I love."

Michael snickered. "Okay you nerd, stop staring and tell me about this beach house."

"Well, my parents are rich so they bought a huge beach house, right? Well I was thinking we invite all our friends and we have some fun up there. We can surf, build sandcastles, make out on the sand, swim, normal stuff." Jake buried his face into Michael's neck. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Wait, build sandcastles? Really?" Michael snorted. "Jake we're not five."

"I never got to build one before, leave me alone." Jake whispered, looking up from Michael's shoulder. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeee?"

"Alright, we can build sandcastles you nerd. Our friends are gonna tease us, you know?" Michael ran a hand down Jake's back and began to race it back up. Jake made a noise of contentment. "You don't care, do you?" Jake shook his head, prompting Michael to sigh. "Okay Jake, we can build one."

"Yessss!"

"Want to take a nap?" Michael asked, he completely forgot about the classes. "You sound really tired."

"Yes and yes." Jake mumbled, closing his eyes. "Carry me."

"Jake I don't have the muscles for this, also I'm totally telling Jeremy you said that."

"I'm telling Richie you shrieked."

"Touche."

~ ~ ~

"A beach house? Yeah that sounds fun!" Jeremy smiled at Michael. The whole group was at Michael's house, listening to Michael ask them about this. "All of us? I'm totally free!"

"I'm free!" Chloe smiled. She winked at Michael. "Remember what you promised this summer!"

". . . Fuck." Michael hissed. "I take it back we're not going to the beach--"

"What'd he promise?" Jake asked, leaning forward. "I want to know if he's been bad."

"You're the worst Jakey--"

"He said we could swap clothes!" Chloe announced to the group.

"I WAS HIGH!" Michael held his hands up. "I did not agree to this sober! I will go through with it but I was high!"

"I'm going to thee Michael in a dreth." Rich took out his phone. "Lemme tell my family I can't go on our trip."

"I'm coming and taking pictures." Jenna smiled. "I'll protect you next year from freshman and juniors who want to be cool, the sophomores Chlo will get."

"I'll murder everyone who hurts Michael." Chloe cooed, hugging said boy. "You'll look so good in a mini-skirt!"

"Of course he will." Brooke cooed similarly to Chloe's.

"This'll be fun, huh Mikey?" Jake asked, smirking.

"I hate everyone--wait Christine don't cry I love you!"

~ ~ ~

"Woah, you weren't kidding this is huge."

"I know Michael."

"Jake we're going to be here alone for two days!"

"I know Michael."

"Jake we can have sex in every room of the house!"

"I know Michael--wait what?!"

Jake looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy. Michael was grinning a lot, looking at the house. He turned to Jake, grin faltering. "You had sex with Chloe in every room of your old house, why not me here? Is it because you don't think I have the stamina?! I have the stamina!"

"M-Michael no it's because I actually love you. Chloe and I didn't love each other, we used each other for popularity and sex. I don't want you to think I just use you for sex." Jake took Michael's face in his hands. "You're not a walking sex toy is what I'm saying."

". . . So you're up for having sex in every room?"

"Is that even a question?"

~ ~ ~

They managed to fix up the house before their friends came in a day, so they had a remaining day alone. Yes, the author does mean they had all that sex in a day. Michael wasn't messing around; he had stamina.

"So what should we do before I have to wear Chloe's clothes?" Michael asked. "I have to wear them for the whole trip."

"We should watch movies." Jake mumbled. "Really good ones, like Victor Victoria or Talladega Nights."

"Alright we can watch those, but we're also are watching zombie movies!" Michael sat on the couch with him. "You turn it on, I don't want to rent anything on your system."

"My system? Michael it's a--"

"Just rent the movies Jake."

"Fine."

Jake pulled Michael close, turning on the TV. Michael watched Jake's hands on the remote, the buttons weren't faded meaning this house wasn't visited often; Jake's breathing was slightly irregular meaning Jake had bad memories here; Jake was mumbling too which meant he was either tired or agitated; if Jake was agitated it meant he was nervous. "Hey, Jake wanna cuddle while watching the movie?" Michael asked, smiling weakly. "I bet this place harbors bad memories."

"It does." Jake whispered, not a mumble so it meant he wasn't upset with Michael; the whisper meant he didn't want to admit it. "Hold me."

Michael wrapped Jake up in his arms as the movie began, it was a nice movie. The lead actress just broke a glass by singing, Michael chuckled softly as Jake's mouth twitched up into a smile. Michael kissed Jake's head, watching the movie play out. Jake began to laugh as it went on making Michael's chuckle turn into a full-belly laugh. Jake looked at Michael, kissing him as the movie played in the background, Jake pulled away slightly. "I'm cold, can you get blankets from the other room?" Michael nodded, slipped off his hoodie, put it on Jake, and stood up; he went to the bedroom they were staying in. He grabbed the fluffiest blanket he could find and walked back. When he got back Jake was curled up in his hoodie, hugging himself and smiling.

"Alright Jakey give me my hoodie back." Michael sat down, pulling the blanket over them. Jake shook his head, leaning on Michael. "Please Jake? I feel naked without it."

"I like you naked so it's perfect." Jake claimed, snuggling against Michael. "Pleeeaaaase? Can I wear it for one night?"

"Yes, but don't get any food on it!"

"I promise baby."

~ ~ ~

"Hi Michael! Ready to swap clothes--where's your hoodie?" Chloe was standing in front of their friend group, a t-shirt and pajama pants wearing Michael answered the door, hair messed up and glasses askew. "You never go anywhere without it!"

"Jake's being a drama queen and he won't give it back." Michael muttered, stepping back to let them in. "Don't be too loud, he's still asleep."

"You look bathically naked." Rich commented, staring at Michael's arms. "You altho look hot and now I'm jealouth of Jake."

"Jake would probably pay Michael to do something sexual for you Rich, remember him with me dancing?" Jeremy joked, smiling.

"How much would he pay? Would I have to pay? I don't want to lothe money but--"

"Anyway, Michael can I post this on my blog?" Jenna asked, looking at her picture of the tired boy.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah." Michael yawned, flopping on the couch. "Go for it."

"Michael can I paint your nails in preparation for you to dress like Chloe?" Brooke asked, Michael nodded prompting her to take out her nail polish kit she brought.

"I call doing his hair!" Christine raised her hand before rushing over with a brush.

"I'll do makeup." Jenna smirked.

"I'll pick out the outfit." Chloe grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Help me out Heere."

~ ~ ~

"Where's Michael?" Jake asked, walking into the livingroom. All of his friends were crowded around the bathroom door, giggling. "Why're you all acting like five year olds?"

Then the door opened and out came Michael in some dress with his hair brushed out and makeup on his face. His nails were painted red and his toes were silver. "Hi Jake, do I look wonderful or hideous?"

"Fuck Mell you look sexy as hell!" Jake hissed out, grabbing his boyfriend. "Let Chloe dress you up everyday! The things you do to me, shame on you."

"Noooooo!" Michael laughed, snuggling into Jake's side. "I'm good!"

"You seem pretty bad to me, being so flirty the day our friends come." Jake yawned.

"I'm not flirting! I'm wearing Chloe's clothes! Give me my hoodie for Chloe Jake."

"No."

"Jake."

"No."

Michael sighed and turned to his friends. "See? Drama queen!"

"He really is acting like one, this is weird." Christine mumbled. "He has so much passion, Jake join the play!"

"No." Jake said, stretching. "Wait so does Michael have to wear your bathing suit?"

"Yes." Chloe chirped. "And I get to wear his!"

"You're going topless Valentine." Michael hissed.

"Fine by me!"

~ ~ ~

"Oh my god you're wearing a bikini!" Jenna snickered out. "Oh my gosh Michael!"

"I hate everything."

"You look so cute!" Jeremy said, smiling at Michael. "Just. . . Flaunt it! You're cosplaying as Chloe!"

Michael's eyes widened. "You're right!" His eyes instantly went back to the way they were. "I still hate everything."

"Michael you look amazing." Chloe walked out, topless. It didn't really matter to the group anymore, they've seen her naked many times. "You're sure this is a private beach Jake?"

"My parents bought it, no one is allowed on the property except us." Jake said, walking out. He raised his eyebrow at Chloe's outfit, they were weed swim trunks. "Really Michael, are we in fifth grade-- holy shit Michael."

"Stop staring I feel weird." Michael whined. "And those are from ninth grade, they were the only ones that would fit Chloe!"

"Okay, got it." Jake continued to stare.

"Why doeth Jake alwayth get the hot oneth?!" Rich cried, looking at Michael. "Jake thith ith unfair!"

"You should've became fuck buddies with him first." Jake smirked, not looking away from Michael.

"Stop staring!" Michael ran behind Jeremy. "Player Two help me!"

"I'll keep you covered Player One." Jeremy chuckled, ignoring Jake and Rich's glares. "Chloe don't you have cover ups?"

"They're see through Jeremy." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Michael why don't you wear your hoodie since I'm swimming?"

Michael nodded, taking his hoodie back and putting it on. He felt relaxed and happy. "Jeremy don't leave my side those two are still scaring me."

Jeremy looked at Jake and Rich before nodding. "Yeah, keep Jake and Rich away from Michael is a go."

~ ~ ~

Keeping them away was difficult, Jake would get all cuddly and needy; Rich would try to talk to Jeremy to distract him. Right now Jeremy and Michael were under an umbrella talking about Pokemon.

"Richie I miss Michael." Jake said softly. "Did you mean what you said? That Michael was hot? Would you want to sleep with him Richie?"

"Oh, I--Jake I--" Rich stumbled over saying anything. Jake was staring directly at him, it was kind of terrifying.

"If he wants to you can." Jake cut him off. "You're allowed. It's kind of hot to see him do that with other people, is that weird? It sounds weird when I say it out loud. Anyway, if he says yes you totally can."

"Y-you like watching Michael have thex with other people?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"YEAH." Jake said louder, embarrassed.

"It'th fine Jakey-D. I'll athk Michael later, when I can actually talk to him."

"Alright."

~ ~ ~

"So I heard them talking and Rich is going to ask you to have sex with him." Jeremy told Michael in a hush voice.

"What?!" Michael whisper-yelled.

"Yeah Jake said if it was okay with you it was okay with him!"

"Oh. . . Oh!"

"Would you be okay with that?"

"Um, yeah I guess? Rich is hot it's just I'd--"

"You'd feel guilty?"

"I'd feel guilty."

"Come swimming with me!" Jeremy half yelled when he saw Jake and Rich walking over. "I really really don't want to go alone and you're better at swimming!"

"What? It's freezing and you--" Michael paused when he saw Jeremy's puppy eyes. "I guess I can go!"

Jeremy smiled and pulled Michael to the water. "Hoodie off!"

"Jeremy I'm wearing a bikini."

"And Chloe is showing her breasts to the ocean come on!"

Michael sighed, stripping off the red hoodie, he shifted nervously. "I feel weird Jer."

"Last one in the water is a magikarp!" Jeremy ran towards the water.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Michael screeched, chasing after him. They both tripped over the other whilst pushing each other. They fell in the water, laughing.

"The water is so cold!"

"It's like your heart Jeremy!"

"Oh that's low!"

They sat, letting the waves rush over their bodies. Jeremy pushed Michael over and Michael dragged Jeremy down.

"What're they doing?" Jenna asked Jake, moving closer to said boy and Rich.

"Being lotherth." Rich sighed dreamily.

"Does everyone have a crush on Michael?" Chloe sat down. "I did before but he's so gay."

"I think everyone did." Brooke sighed a bit.

"Not me." Christine and Jenna said at the same time.

"I'm aro." Jenna shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gray." Christine turned to Jenna. "That's real right?"

"Yeah, it is." Jenna replied, smiling.

"Wait are we ignoring the fact Rich has a crush on Michael?" Chloe waved her hands. "Jake!"

"I already said he could do stuff with Michael if Michael let him." Jake muttered, closing his eyes. "What are they doing now?"

For the purpose of the reader, Jeremy and Michael had begun to throw shells at each other, yelling random video game attacks. Jeremy was laughing whilst Michael looked either serious or angry. Jeremy threw a big shell, making Michael fall. Jeremy's smile fell as he started screaming apologies and diving to help his best friend.

"Being lotherth." Rich sighed again.

~ ~ ~

"Is your face feeling better?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Jer you're fine."

"I can't believe you didn't block it."

"Oh now it's my fault?"

"Yes."

"JEREMY IS BEING A BAD FRIEND--"

"SHUT UP!"

~ ~ ~

"Are they fighting now?" Brooke asked.

"Wasn't Jeremy just apologizing?" Jenna paused, looking up from her phone.

"Yes." Jake answered.

The group watched as Michael pinned Jeremy to the ground with one hand and tickled him. It was amusing to see Jeremy squirm away from the other boys grasp. His shrieks were proof enough that Michael wasn't giving up. Jeremy finally squirmed away and ran, hiding behind Chloe.

"Help he's gone insane." Jeremy whispered.

"You threw a shell at him!" Chloe hissed.

"In my defense he threw one first!"

"Jeremiah Heere. Get your Jewish ass over here and accept your fate." Michael crossed his arm.

"Please I haven't prayed in awhile Michael. Let me pray one last time before you murder me."

". . . Fine." Michael uncrossed his arms.

Jeremy began to mumble Hebrew before backing up, running away again.

"Did. . . Did he just run away?! While praying?! And did he just do the prayer for water?!" Michael looked at his friends, who didn't know a word of Hebrew.

"Maybe?" Rich shrugged.

"That little. . ." Michael growled. Rich noticeably shivered when he growled but Michael didn't notice; Jenna, on the other hand, did. She waited until Michael ran after Jeremy to say something.

"Rich you have it bad for Jake's boyfriend."

"I know, it thuckth." Rich said, both sad in tone and posture. "I with I didn't."

"I'm telling you if he says you can be intimate with him it's fine with me." Jake looked at Rich. "Just know it's because I'm an idiot."

"Tho thay I want to date him--"

"No way in hell Richie, you can only do it once and that's it."

"Got it."

~ ~ ~

"Oh, jeez, cheat on Jake?" Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I don't know, what if he finds out?"

"He thaid it wath okay. If you don't want to it'th fine." Rich said quickly.

"Um, no I'll do it! I'd just feel bad you know?"

"Yeah I get it, but he would watch."

"He would what?!" Michae turned red.

"Watch." Rich said like it was the most normal thing to say. "He would watch, he findth it hot."

"Oh if he does I'll do it then." Michael whispered. "I'm topping."

"I would hope tho."

"You have to call me good."

"Okay."

"Okay, let's tell Jake."

~ ~ ~

"You took a video?!"

"Yeah."

"JENNA!"

"Michael no one can hurt you we'll beat them up if they do."

"Jenna people will think I'm cheating on Jake!"

"I mean. . ."

"Fair enough. Fine, post it."

"Yes!"

~ ~ ~

The video of Michael and Rich talking went around quickly. Jake already witnessed the two having sex by the time he saw the video. Michael was wearing his clothes finally, the rest of the group gone. They were cuddling by a fireplace when Jake got many texts asking if he saw it and how Rich was lying to him. He started laughing before kissing Michael's head. "You did such a good job this summer baby, such a good boy."

"Jake stop I'm trying to email about changing my classes." Michael whined, looking at him. "They say most of them are full!"

"Michael my hands are cold." Jake said, putting them on Michael's face.

"Not again!"

Jake slid them down to his pockets, sliding his hands in. Michael pouted but continued to write the email. When he finished he placed his hands in the pockets, intertwining them with Jake's hands. "Fine, but only because you're cold."

"Thanks Michael."

It was a great summer.


End file.
